Users are increasingly turning to content in electronic form, including items offered for sale through various electronic channels. When a user searches or browses for content, such as items offered for sale through an electronic marketplace, relevance information is generally utilized to determine which content to display, as well as the order in which to display that content. For items available through an electronic marketplace, performance metrics such as likelihood of a view, click, or purchase can be used for such ranking and determinations as well. In determining the relevance of a set of search results for a search query received for a user, however, conventional approaches do not take into account various factors that can impact the relevance, and thus do not provide optimal results. The providing of sub-optimal results can cause the user to have to search harder to find the content of interest, which can not only impact the user experience but can also result in additional resources being required to locate, transmit, and display the additional data.